The present invention relates to graphic user interfaces and more particularly to graphic user interfaces utilised in association with a computer mouse in order to facilitate input of information in a standard format.
It will be appreciated that increasingly access to delivery of goods and services as well as access to information and registration for services is provided through so called graphical user interfaces. These graphical user interfaces comprise a standard format form-like page and a number of input boxes at strategic locations to enable the user to input particular data as required. Movement between the input boxes is through manipulation of a cursor on a lift and place basis under the control of a hand-to-eye device such as a computer mouse. In such circumstances the user will move the cursor to the appropriate input box and then input the required data. This data may relate to a product part number or a quantity to be ordered or a delivery address.
Such graphical user interface techniques have greatly increased the ease of use and unskilled operator speeds with respect to most users. It is possible to effectively use the interface when the user has non-existent or limited, typing skills for inputting text data. However, large numbers of users have significant typing skills and can generally input data and text rapidly if given a chance.
Unfortunately with regard to skilled typists the use of input boxes in graphical user interfaces significantly slows their capabilities. Aspects to the present invention are directed towards increasing the capabilities of graphical user interfaces with skilled typists.